


Decision Made In the Dark

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [73]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon loses sleep before making a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decision Made In the Dark

**Title:** Decision Made In the Dark  
 **Prompt:** #29. Wide Awake  
 **Word Count:** 168  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Leon/Mithian  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Leon loses sleep before making a decision. 

 

** Decision Made In the Dark   **  
Leon lay wide awake in his bed. He was tired but he found that sleep would not come for him. His mind raced with thoughts of the woman he knew was forbidden to him. 

Leon thought of Mithian and how small and light she was in his arms as he had carried her inside. There was something inside him that cried out to protect her from the world. He knew he had no right to feel as he did but his heart told him otherwise. 

When Arthur rejected her, Leon wanted to speak up then. Fear kept him silent but fear was nothing when there was a chance that she may love him too. 

The sun rose and the morning bell sounded. Leon sat up and stretched. He had made a decision and he knew he must follow through. 

He hurried to dress and then he would go to her. He would take his chance. He would not spend another night lying awake in his bed over this. 


End file.
